


In the Rain

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: When a sudden rainstorm catches a certain blond model out in the cold Luka is more than willing to warm him up.





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraAriez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AkiraAriez).

> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

The day’s shoot had been brutal and Adrien had given Gorilla the slip. He just needed a chance to breathe and not feel pressured to be perfect - he just wanted to be normal. Just be for a bit period. Was that too much to ask for? Thankfully people seem to be too busy bustling about to bother him as he walks along the Seine. Part of him wonders why they all seem to be in such a hurry but another part of him doesn’t care. 

Though Adrien is soon to find out, as a roll of thunder and flash of lightning spark - before the rain begins falling in in fat hard drops. “Seriously!?” The blond mutter under his breath, angry. He’s moving to pat his jean pocket searching for his phone only - “Damn it.” He’s still in his clothes from the shoot he hadn’t put his phone in the pocket. He’s smacking his hand to his forehead with a growl. 

“Just my luck.” 

No phone meant no wallet; which meant no money or metro pass either. “I really am a black cat.” Grumbling, Adrien is crossing his arms over his chest. He knows that the Couffaine’s boat is usually moored here nearby so maybe he can go there and wait out the rain. 

Given the weather’s turn and the way it had the Liberty rocking and pitching on the water, Luka had pulled on a rain slicker over his usual outfit and gone above deck to make sure that the ropes moring the boat were fast and would hold secure should the storm get worse. It wasn’t likely but it never hurt to be cautious, especially when it came to something like this.

It’s as he’s tightening up a knot and doubling it so that on the off chance that one came undone the other would be a good back-up; that he hears shuffling footfalls and looks up to find a sopping wet Adrien Agreste. “Uh... Adrien? Are you-”

“Luka? Yeah, um can I hang out inside?” 

Luka moves to the edge of the deck and offers the shivering blond his hand. “You don’t even have to ask. C’mon. It’s just me tonight so don’t even worry about it.”

Adrien exhaled a breath of relief and took Luka’s hand crossing over onto the deck - grip tightening on his hand. A hand he doesn’t let go of even when they step into the cabin and down into the depths of the boat. 

“Kay, give me a second. I’ll get you a towel and some clothes for you.” He’s making his way to the bathroom and hanging up his slicker in the shower. Then he’s coming back with two big fluffy towels, offering one to Adrien. Then he’s digging into his trunk and dresser to dig out a change of clothes for Adrien. “What were you even doing out in the rain like a lost kitten?” 

Adrien started working his clothes off - first that dark blazer, then his white dress shirt.”I had a shoot with Lila and I don’t know it just stressed me out so bad. I left the instant I could. But that meant I left everything like my phone and wallet.” Sure he could have walked the whole way back home or something but honestly, he didn’t want to because he doesn’t want to deal with the lecture he knows is coming. He’s laying out that spare towel and dropping his wet things on top of it. Then toeing off his shoes and working at the leather belt at his waist.

“Makes sense. I haven’t heard too much about that Lila girl but what I have I honestly can’t believe.” He’s straightening up moving to place the change of clothes lightly on his bed for Adrien trying not to let his gaze linger on the shirtless blond. “I’ll go make you something warm to drink - preference?”

“Uh.. whatever is easiest is fine really.” The blond smiles at Luka shivering a little. “Some cider, hot chocolate, warm milk, or tea? Any of that would be fine.” 

Luka gives a little nod. “I’ll check what we have.” He’s moving to draw the privacy curtain so that Adrien would have more privacy from him to change even if the blond seemed to not be body shy at all. Luka isn’t going to assume that Adrien doesn’t mind. So he’s heading for the kitchen leaving Adrien to get dressed. 

Adrien strips away the rest of his wet things and drys off with one of the towels first his body then his hair. He makes quick work of redressing in the clothes Luka had given him. The clothes were a bit big for Adrien but they were warm and dry; plus, they smelled nice - like Luka. Once he was done he moved to sit on the edge of Luka’s bed tugging on the pair of socks the musician had put with the loaner clothes. He’s bundling up his wet things in the towel - using one to clean up all the water he dripped on the flooring.

It’s fifteen minutes later before Luka comes back holding two steaming mugs of drinks with a paper plate with some soft cookies and a muffin on it - carefully balanced on one of the mugs. “You decent?” He calls standing on one side of the curtain. 

“Huh? Uh yeah! Y-yeah sorry.” He’s hopping up and pushing the curtain aside and flashing a smile at Luka. “Thank you. This is.. You’re a lifesaver.” 

Luka shook his head offering Adrien one of the mugs of sweet apple cider. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just hoping you don’t end up sick.” He’s moving to sit on his bed beckoning Adrien along to do the same. 

Adrien followed settling on the bed across from Luka reaching for one of those cookies. “Seriously. Mm, well I don’t get sick a lot so I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, you’ll be fine.” Luka smiles a bit watching Adrien eagerly devour the cookie before sipping at his drink. He’s content with this before peering at the bundle of wet clothes. “Are they dry clean only or can I toss ‘em in the dryer?” 

Adrien blinked before nodding. “You should be able to put them in the dryer. I mean the worst outcome is they shrink or something and I never wear them again.” 

Luka nodded, hopping up to get the clothes up off of the floor to go toss Adrien’s things in the dryer. He’ll take a minute to look for a tag and instructions but they’re not there so he’s just shrugging tossing them in the dryer. By the time he gets back - Adrien is curled neatly up in his bed, dozing. Luka laughed and moved to the bed gently nudging him. “Scoot.” 

Adrien blinked sleepy eyes at Luka before scooting over to make room for Luka. His bed is small so they’re pressed close and Adrien finds himself against the wall. He pouts before moving to settle himself against Luka’s side. 

“Let me guess you’re still cold.” At the blond’s nod, he laughs softly and opens his arms; moving to draw the blond against himself, into his arms. “We’ll text Nathalie when the clothes are dry for now rest a little.” 

Adrien nuzzles into Luka’s shoulder, his eyes falling closed again. Yes. He’s okay with that. He’s more than okay with that... His fingers curl into Luka’s shirt and he nods. “That sounds like a perfect plan.” His voice is soft sleepy. 

Luka’s fingers toy with Adrien’s hair, it’s soft and puffed now that there’s no product weighting and holding it in place, “Sweet dreams, Adrien.”


End file.
